Kryptonians
History Origin Kryptonians are the race of people from the planet Krypton. On the surface, they resemble Humans from Earth completely; however, they have evolved many complex physical differences. While living on Krypton, or any planet under a red star, Kryptonians seem relatively just as physically powerful as normal humans, but have highly advanced technology which allows them to control their world. However, on Earth, which has both lesser gravity and a yellow star, Kryptonians gain superpowers. Since the destruction of Krypton, Kryptonians have become nearly extinct. It was originally believed that Superman was the sole survivor of Krypton. Been sent to earth in a ship when he was an infant. Phantom Zoners The other dimension of the Phantom Zone was discovered by Jor-El. He invented a device that would transport people to the zone as a method of imprisoning criminals. The Phantom Zoners exist in a featureless non-coporeal state and can observe, but cannot interact with, the regular universe. Phantom Zoners do not age or require sustenance in the Phantom Zone. Phantom Zoners were able to survive the destruction of Krypton and focus their attention on Earth, as most of the surviving Kryptonians now reside there. The Phantom Zoners particular grudge against Superman because his father created their eternal prison. One of the Kryptonians freed was Drax. Kandorians Kandorian is the name attributed to the race of Kryptonians who live in the city of Kandor the former capital of Krypton. Physiologically, there is no difference between native citizens of Kandor. The only real difference between Kandorians and other Kryptonians is that they have been artificially shrunken along with the rest of their home city. Many years ago, the alien villain known as Brainiac 1.0 travelled the galaxy, collecting various landmarks and population centres from different worlds and shrinking them. He maintained his menagerie within a veritable museum inside of his giant space saucer. When Brainiac came to Earth, he began stealing Earth's major cities, thus earning him the attention of the planet's champion, Superman. Superman gained access to Brainiac's saucer and discovered the shrunken city of Kandor, concealed inside of a bottle made of an unbreakable substance. At the conclusion of this adventure, he succeeded in liberating the shrunken city from Brainiac's grasp, but was unable to restore the Kandorians to their natural height. He placed the city within a protected area of his Fortress of Solitude and spent years trying to develop a means to return the Kandorians to normal. Kryptonian Physiology When a Kryptonian is exposed to yellow sun radiation he gains various enhanced abilities. They possess the ability to fly under their own power, incredible strength and near invulnerability. Their eyes can emit bursts of heat, while vision ranges from the microscopic to the telescopic. Their vision is also capable of a broader spectrum than human eyes, able to see x-rays and radio waves. They can hear faint sounds amongst a bustle of noises by concentrating. Their lungs are capable of holding air for long periods of time in environments without oxygen, and the ability to compress this air and exhale it in a freezing capacity. Weakness * Kryptonite: A Kryptonian is virtually invulnerable as they can only be harmed by the element Kryptonite and it's radiation. This is used by Brainiac 5 to defeat Superman by blasting him with Kryptonite radiation and then placing a crown made of it on his head. It took a blood transfusion from Superman X who had an in built immunity to cure him. * Red Sun Radiation: As red stars put out different wavelengths of light than Yellow Stars (Red is a lower-energy wavelength than yellow), Kryptonians and will rapidly lose their powers under red stellar radiation. This effect was shown on the planet Zuun and his native Krypton. * Magic: Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies such as Zyx have often proven to be the most dangerous. He can be hurt like any other person. Members * Superman * Superman X * Doomsday * Jor-El * Kandorians Other Species It should also be noted that all life from the planet Krypton develop powers under a yellow sun such as Comet & Cupid, Drax's pets, Krypto a canine and Whizzy a feline. Appearances * Fear Factory * Brain Drain * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Kryptonians article at DC Animated Universe, the DC Comics Animated Wikia. * Kryptonians article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians